Current methods of band map channel frequency planning and allocation is to allocate a band map channel on every sector of every site in a telecommunications network.
In cases where the pool of band map channels available for allocation has decreased from a historical value to a small fraction of the historical value, e.g., from 40 band map channels down to only 9 band map channels in the case of a particular geographic region, it becomes necessary to provide a new method and system for allocating the band map channels.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and system for providing registration coverage in a telecommunications network.